fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Idea:Advanced Turf War Mechanics
The Advanced Turf War Mechanics are special additions to the Turf War mechanic in Monster Hunter: World. They are meant to create more unique scenarios in hunts, expanding on what can happen instead of just one single outcome. Overpower What the scenario does is introduce a system that allows a normally weaker monster to win in a Turf War. For a fanon example if a Swilla got swarmed by six or more Scofisl while it was to engage in a Turf War against a Prime Scofisl, the scenario would play out that the Scofisl all attack the Swilla at once and stop it from attacking their leader by stinging the Swilla with their stingers to Paralyse its limbs. The Prime Scofisl then attacks the Swilla as it tries to fly up to get them off it, and attacks its head then stabs its chest with its stinger to bring it down in defeat. During this, the monster that is overpowering the stronger monster will have the Turf War name in the box that appears burnt out, and replaced with "Overpower" in orange text, and the box also gains red markings around it to show that the event is happening. Equalised What this scenario does is grant a monster that usually loses in a Turf War to gain an equal advantage in the battle. In a Monster Hunter: World example, how one would play out is simple. An Anjanath typically wins a Turf War between it and Tobi Kadachi hands down. However, in this scenario the Tobi Kadachi is enraged and charged up. The equalisation message pops up. The Turf War appears to play out like normal until the Anjanath grabs Tobi in its jaws. Before Anjanath gets to slam Tobi to the ground, the Tobi uses its charged electricity in a suddenly discharge. This shocks Anjanath who spasms from the shock, forcing it to throw Tobi away who still takes damage, but the Anjanath has also taken a similar if not identical range of damage in the process who does an animation afterwards like when its head gets wounded. The two boxes that appear will have a connecting box join in the middle between them that states, "Equalised" in yellow text. The monster that becomes equalised has its box emit a brief to show that it is the one becoming equalised. Repelling/Repelled In this scenario, a monster manages to cause another monster to flee the locale. This can either be through a special battle scene or the more dangerous monster scaring the weaker one away. It is mostly done when the weaker monster is near death, but with much weaker monsters they can be scared/attacked off even at full health. Examples would be a larger monster letting out a large roar that scares a smaller monster away, or violent skirmish that is so bad the loser has no choice but to immediately flee. Monsters that are the target of a capture quest cannot be the victim of a Repel. Killing Blow In this scenario, a monster does a special animation that will always result in the death of the other monster. This would often happen when a monster is near death and the monster near death is weaker than the engaging monster. A clear example for this would be Monoblos reenacting its Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate intro cutscene by impaling a Gendrome on its horn, dragging it through the sands, then throwing it away. Monsters that are the target of a capture quest cannot be the victim of a Killing Blow. Interruption Basically, another, third monster jumps into a Turf War and messes it up for both of them. This can have a wide variety of consequences. In the most tame version, the Turf War is simply ruined and the two engaged monsters leave the area. However it can go badly for the interrupter, who may end up being hit in the crossfire, attacked and thrown away, or even end up in a Turf War of its own against one of the two. Super Turf War A battle between three or more monsters all at once. The "super" addition to the name isn't just a hype word, these Turf Wars are much more destructive than one on one regular Turf Wars. In this rare event, all three monsters will attack each other in an almost cinematic fight. Like normal Turf Wars, outcomes can vary between there being only one winner, two winners, two equal, or all three are equally matched. Bonded Turf War A variation on the Super Turf War. Bonded monsters (monsters with relations to each other; mates and symbiotic) will work together to fight an opposing monster. These Turf Wars display the teamwork skills of the bonded monsters utilising their abilities against their enemy, often ending in a complete defeat of the opposing monster. Like any other Turf War, Bonded Killing Blow Like with the Bonded Turf War, the Bonded Killing Blow has bonded monsters team up to kill a monster by utilising both their abilities together. Transition This scenario means that a scenario turns into another scenario under circumstances. A Turf War could end up becoming a Killing Blow, a Repel could turn into an Overpower, a Killing Blow turning into a Repel. An example, a Beta Sarleen takes down a Prime Scofisl in a Turf War, which in itself can be turned into an Overpower with Scofisl or Sarleen to guarantee either winning. Since the Prime Scofisl is so injured and the Beta Sarleen is enraged, the scenario transitions into a Killing Blow where the Beta Sarleen kills the Prime Scofisl. It is possible for multiple transitions to happen under the perfect conditions and luck, creating a crazy battle. The message would display "scenario1 transitioned into scanario2". Hunter War This scenario, by Subnauticatracer has the hunter involved in a Turf War themselves. These involve the monsters in a Turf War or Super Turf War, all attempting to get at the hunter, only to be interrupted by one of the other monsters. For an example, a Great Jagras, a Tobi Kadachi and an Anjanath get in a brawl. The Tobi notices the hunter and lunges for them, only for it's tail to be caught by the Anja and used as a mace. The Great takes advantage of the distraction and tries to bite the hunter only to be attacked by the flailing anjanath. The Hunter, will be normally pinned down or trapped in these, so they have no choice but to engage in Quick Time Events (button prompts) to escape. If they fail, they'll take heavy damage and if hunters aren't careful it may even result in the hunter being subject to an unavoidable cart. Notes *This idea can be used for FanGames and in other users creations without issue. *Being an active idea, any Turf War mechanic ideas from other people are welcome, either posted as a suggestion in a comment or on Discord. Credits The following have added ideas to the list; Subnauticatracer. Category:Idea Category:Chaoarren